The man at the airport
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: [TxG] One shot.


-XOXO-

He never comes home anymore. He's so busy lately. I know he loves me because he tells me on a daily basis in between practices and T.V interviews. Yet you'd think he spend two freaking hours with his wife of 2 years. He's the Lakers' captain, duh he's going to be busy but I miss him. I quit waiting up for him, and fixing dinner for two. I quit caring if he was late because I knew he was going to be. He always found his way into bed to tell me how much he loved me and missed me, yet he didn't do anything to help it.

They call him a family man. A great husband and father. Ha! We don't even have any kids, yet. And lately he hasn't been much of a husband. I love him, and he loves me but we never see each other. Sure we've got money and fame but I'd give it all up for it to be Gabi and Troy again. I can't give it up for him because it's his dream, and I feel like I don't feel like I'm in his dream anymore.

"Hey baby…I'm going to eat a sandwich and change before I have to go. How was your day?" Troy said coming in opening the fridge and smiling. Of course he has to leave on the day I need to talk to him.

"Normal." A day without you. He started fixing left over pasta that I had fixed hoping he would come home for dinner last night. He overworks himself and doesn't notice it. I notice though. He glared at me,

"Jesus Gabi, what's with you today?" I just smile and act like nothing is wrong. If I just had hour to talk to him, not five minutes.

"Nothing, just a little tired. I woke up early this morning." He smiled. He's so chipper because he has a perfect life. A perfect career, and a perfect wife who is there when he needs her. AKA: me. When Chad was mad at him, I was there. When Sharpay was mad at me, he had a press conference. Or practice. Or a magazine interview.

"Oh. This is good. Did you order out?" I just looked at him. Why would I order out when I love to cook?

"No, I made it myself. Just like I ate it by myself." He scratched his head like he does when he's confused,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Did he get hit with another ball? Or does he ignore the fact that we don't talk anymore.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that we haven't talked in a really long time and that you are never home anymore. That's all." He rubbed his temples. This makes me feel like a nagging wife, and I am not one to nag. This is actually important to me.

"Gabi…you know I love you. We can spend more time together when I retire. Soon, I promise. Only a couple more seasons." I don't want him to quit what he loves. I frowned,

"I moved here from New York to be with you; I gave up my career for you and yet I haven't talked to you in almost six months." I've been counting. The last time we had really talked is Valentines Day when we said we wanted kids. Then his practices kept getting longer, he complained and I ignored it.

"Gabi, I didn't tell you to move here." That's bull shit. He begged me to come because he missed me so much. I moved happily but…I think I miss him more here then I did halfway across the country.

"Alright." I said looking back down at my book. I was a singer, a Grammy winning singer. I gave it all up because I missed him and then I barely spend anytime with him. People call us this cute couple who could sit around and talk to each other nonstop. I'm sure we could if he would.

"Come on…I don't have time for this. I really wish we could spend more time together." I snapped at him,

"Yeah, me too. Go to your stupid press conference. I don't care." He frowned and walked toward the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm not doing it on purpose. I'm just really busy." I smiled. He's too busy to notice me. He tells everyone we are happy and perfect, maybe that's just him.

"I noticed, never mind." He let a long deep breath and turned around without a goodbye. That's usually when he's pissed. I whispered so he couldn't hear me,

"I'm just pregnant." He turned around quickly. I think he heard me. Shit. This isn't exactly how I planned telling him.

"What did you say?" He had such a happy face, I mean he was going to be a dad, just like he wanted.

"I found out yesterday." He hugged me and kissed my head. So he suddenly has time now?

"This is so great! I'm going to be a dad! You're going to be a mom!" He seemed so happy then looked at his watch, "We'll talk when I get back." I frowned, this is the second thing I need to say.

"I'm not going to be here." His smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw the suitcases by the door.

"You're leaving? Come on, I found out I'm going to be a dad and we've been married 2 years and you're leaving?" He was stumbling through his words getting mixed up and confused.

"I'm going to go up to New York again. Sharpay said she'd help me raise the baby, since she can't have any." Sharpay couldn't have kids and she hated it, not only that but lately she's been having a hard time finding dates, so we were going to share a penthouse and raise my baby, not in a weird way.

"You…want a divorce?" I don't want one, but what else can I do? I don't feel like his wife anymore.

"Go to your press conference." I whispered softly. He backed up a few steps and looked as if he was going to cry,

"You…no…don't leave. Please." He begged. I can't handle this. I looked at him and wiped my eyes quickly,

"That's what I've been saying to you for the last six months. I'm going to miss my flight." And I left him, standing there like an idiot. It's not like this is easy. I'm carrying his child, I love him but I can't do this anymore.

As I stood in line to board my plane I saw Troy's press conference. He looked so upset, and not his usual chipper self. The man next to me was also watching it in his Lakers sweatshirt.

"I was coming to this press conference to announce that I am going to play for another season, but then something happened. So now I am here to say that this will be my last season." I coughed, he quit. No! This is all wrong! He isn't supposed to follow me! The Lakers guy next to me frowned,

"What the hell are you doing? The team needs you." The team needs him? What about his family? Troy spoke again,

"What made me quit? Well, there are more important things I need right now." There were more cameras flashing and the Lakers guy next to me looked at the T.V.

"What's more important then basketball?" Everything. Me. Troy spoke again slowly,

"Um…no comment." I'm sure someone asked him what was so important because his shocked publicist whispered something to him. He spoke again,

"Maybe I do have a comment. Um, my marriage is on the rocks right now." On the rocks? I looked at the T.V.

"It's not on the rocks, it's over." I whispered and the Lakers guy ignored me and stared at the T.V. Troy spoke again,

"No, it's not over." Troy is so stupid. I told him it was too late. He can't have everything,

"Yes it is." The Lakers guy looked at me, realized who I was and turned around again. Great. Troy spoke again,

"Actually she doesn't know I'm quitting, it's a surprise." He added a chuckle. I can't believe he's quitting. He loves it, it's his job. His dream.

"Damn it! Troy don't quit because of me. Either way I'm still leaving." I said to the T.V. The Lakers guy looked at me,

"You know he's going to be alone if you leave. No job, alone." I looked at the guy and frowned,

"Now he knows how I feel. Sh!" We both looked up at the T.V again. Troy spoke again,

"I'm not sure. I actually want to move up to New York and let Gabi, I mean Gabriella finish her dreams." Aw…that's so sweet. There were extra flashes. Great now I'm expected to do something, damn Troy, did you forget I'm pregnant?

"See and you wanted to leave." I laughed,

"And I still do. You don't know what I've been through. Troy Bolton on the court isn't Troy Bolton at home." We looked up again,

"We were happy, but publicity confuses people. Just because people say that we are the perfect couple, unfortunately doesn't make us the perfect couple. Like everyone else, we have problems." The Lakers guy looked at me. Seriously, what is he a physic?

"See…" I rolled my eyes and looked up again. Troy let out a deep breath and started spinning his wedding ring around like he does when he's thinking.

"Um…Mrs. Bolton is probably sitting yelling at the T.V for giving up my dreams. But what she doesn't know that she's my dreams." There was a loud Aw…throughout the airport and in the press room.

"Yet you are leaving." Why is he doing this now? I heard the intercom say my flight was leaving but I ignored it and stared at the T.V. Troy…why is he so…Troy.

"Yeah, she's more important then my team." I smiled. That's the Troy I fell for. He looked at his ring again and smiled, "I'm sorry I have to go." Troy Bolton…was chasing me instead of his dreams. I looked at the man again,

"I got to go." I ran to my car, how could I even leave. Let's see. It takes me an hour to get from LAX to home, so maybe I can beat him. No…it only takes him 30. Shit. Come on! Come on! What if he takes a flight to New York to find me and I'm not there? Look what I've started. Please say…great Traffic. I can't call him, that isn't romantic. I want it to be like the movies. I'm just crazy. As I drove I was just thinking, I'm stupid. How could I just leave like that? We are going to be parents for the first time and I wanted to leave. I entered in our security code quickly. I saw his car. Yes! I ran inside and saw him watching an old family movie, we were swinging on the swing at the park and laughing like idiots. We had to be seventeen. Our parents were just joking around and following us around with cameras so we could remember all the times we had together. I stood behind him,

"I'll let you pick the middle name if I get to pick the first name." I said leaning against the wall. He turned around and blinked a few times, I'm sure he's shocked I'm back.

"Gabi…you came back." I smiled and hugged him. A really tight hug, I was gone two hours and I missed him more than I ever have, even more than the last six months. He kissed me and spoke again, "You scared me. Don't ever pull the "D" word out anymore. I swear I was this close to jumping off a bridge." I knew he was joking and I giggled,

"Well now that we are both unemployed, we can spend every waking moment together." He kissed me again. They were perfect love kisses. I missed those too. I missed everything.

"And our baby. Don't forget about it. God, I love you. Did I ever tell you that?" I laughed,

"Maybe a few times. And for the record, I love you too. P.S: I love you more than anything too. You are my husband. And I am your wife. We have been together for six years, baby, I'm stuck with you." He rolled his eyes.

"I would be stuck with you any day." Troy and I were back to normal, thank God.

"And we live happily ever after." I whispered. We also do that. Whenever something wonderful happens we always add that little line to it. He kissed me. I am happy. More happy than ever, thanks to the Lakers guy in the airport. He saved my marriage.****

* * *

"I'm glad my daughter didn't make the same mistake as me." The Lakers man said watching Gabriella run out the door. He was the father she never met.

-XOXO-

**Here's a one shot! My first! I needed a little break from my writer's block in "Is there ice in her heart?" Well hope you liked it. REVIEW!!! Then go read my other story and review that!!! Thanks!**


End file.
